


Ace Partnership

by sardonyx164



Series: Operation Adulation (A Disastrous Upheaval Liquidates and Tortures Inconsonant Overwrought Nigel) [1]
Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: Anxiety, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Nosebleeds, Platonic Kissing, Playful teasing, Screenplay/Script Format, vasovagal syncope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24096559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sardonyx164/pseuds/sardonyx164
Summary: Nigel gets introduced to his new mentor, Chad.
Relationships: Nigel Uno & Chad Dickson
Series: Operation Adulation (A Disastrous Upheaval Liquidates and Tortures Inconsonant Overwrought Nigel) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738531
Kudos: 7
Collections: Operation Friend





	Ace Partnership

**Author's Note:**

> -Welcome to Operation Adulation!
> 
> This series is basically going to be about Nigel and Chad interacting with each other.  
> It's going to start from the beginning (when Nigel met Chad for the first time) and it's just...going to go on from there. 
> 
> -Nigel is mentioned to be 'high-strung' in the opening flashback of Operation Treaty. Now remember that the Delightful Children removed his hair.  
> I don't think it's too much of a stretch to assume that Nigel has PTSD and/or CPSTD. 
> 
> Chad probably realized this (and/or Abby told him what happened) and decided to help Nigel adjust/recover. Keep this mind as you read through this series.
> 
> Relevant links:  
> https://www.stanfordchildrens.org/en/topic/default?id=post-traumatic-stress-disorder-in-children-90-P02579  
> https://www.childrenshospital.org/conditions-and-treatments/conditions/p/post-traumatic-stress-disorder-ptsd/symptoms-and-causes  
> https://outofthefog.website/toolbox-1/2015/11/17/complex-post-traumatic-stress-disorder-c-ptsd  
> https://www.acesconnection.com/g/Parenting-with-ACEs/blog/what-is-complex-post-traumatic-stress-disorder-cptsd  
> ttps://www.cedars-sinai.org/health-library/diseases-and-conditions/v/vasovagal-syncope.html  
> https://www.healthline.com/health/vasovagal-syncope  
> https://www.verywellhealth.com/vasovagal-cardioneurogenic-syncope-1746389
> 
> (PS: Apparently this is one of my most popular fics. Well, thank you for your interest, readers. I like this story too [but not as much as I like some of my others works]. I tried to think about why Chad, the best operative, would want to mentor Nigel, and I came up with this: Nigel is very protective and kind towards others. Those traits together make for an excellent combination, and Chad knows this. I don't think Chad would care at all if he found out Nigel had cheated; I think he would be angry if he found out that such a hard working/loyal/protective/sweet kid was kicked out.)

_[Scene: the Arctic Base’s break room. Abby, Cree, and Chad have just placed an unconscious Nigel down onto the sofa]_

**Chad:** Thank you for helping me bring Nigel here, you two.

 **Abby:** Um, sir? Is Nigel going to be okay?

 **Chad:** Well, he’s going to feel really sick when he wakes up, but that sickness should fade when he gets some rest. Otherwise, Nigel should be just fine.

 **Cree:** [breathing a sigh of relief] That’s good. [she sees Nigel waking up] And so is _that_!

_[Nigel blinks his eyes a few times and stares at the three kids for a bit before he speaks]_

**Nigel:** [tiredly] Abby...? Cree...? What happened...? And why is there an angel with you...?

 **Cree:** [nudging Chad with her elbow] Uh oh, somebody’s in love~!

 **Chad:** [blushing but showing no emotion] Um, Numbuh One? I believe I can explain what happened to you. [glancing at Abby and Cree] These two...might skip out on important details...

 **Abby:** [excited] You were so awesome, Nigel! You just destroyed, like...a hundred adult robots!

 **Cree:** [excited] You were like a ninja! You were jumping all over the place and--

 **Nigel:** [holding his head] Hey, come on, don’t talk so loud...

 **Chad:** [to Abby and Cree] You heard the kid. You two better wait outside for now. I’ll call you back in when Nigel feels better, okay? [to Nigel] Hey, you’re going to be fine, kid. Don’t worry.

 **Abby:** Okay! See you later, Nigel! Hope you feel better!

 **Cree:** Don’t leave out any details, Numbuh 274!

_[The girls leave the room and quietly close the door. Chad kneels down next to Nigel, who is still holding his head]_

**Chad:** [softly] Hey, kid, do you need anything?

 **Nigel:** [shivering and hugging himself] Could you get me a blanket? I’m freezing...

 **Chad:** Sure thing.

_[Chad takes a blanket from a nearby couch and drapes it over Nigel. Nigel cuddles up to the blanket and hums happily]_

**Nigel:** Thank you, sir.

 **Chad:** No problem. So, um, do you want to know what happened?

 **Nigel:** Yes, please.

 **Chad:** Alright, so...you were apparently _really_ excited to be a part of the Kids Next Door, especially when you saw me. Then you saw some adult robots that were part of our training simulators, and then you just...destroyed every single robot that you saw because you thought our base was being overrun by enemy forces.

 **Nigel:** [amazed] I did that...?

 **Chad:** [impressed] Yeah. It’s no wonder Abby and Cree reacted the way they did. [worried] But after you fought all those robots, you passed out from a combination of overexertion and strong emotion, which prompted me and your friends to bring you here.

 **Nigel:** Wow...um, so why didn’t you bring me to the medical ward? Why bring me to...whatever this room is?

 **Chad:** Oh, this is a break room in the Arctic Base. I brought you here for a few reasons. One, I know that kids get _really_ fearful of medical-themed rooms, and I didn’t want to overwhelm you more. Second, this room was closer and I didn’t want to attract any more attention to you. And third, I didn’t think that you needed to go to the medical ward for a vasovagal episode.

 **Nigel:** A what?

 **Chad:** Oh, sorry. Basically, a vasovagal episode is when you faint from strong emotion or fatigue. These episodes are harmless and you recover really quickly from them. You pretty much wake up as soon as you lie down, which in your case, was only about a minute or two.

 **Nigel:** Oh...[sniffs]...thanks...

 **Chad:** [quickly grabbing a tissue box] Hey, what’s wrong? You need a tissue?

 **Nigel:** [tearing up and looking away] No...that’s alright.

 **Chad:** [gently] Nigel...? If it’s okay with you, could you tell me what’s making you upset?

 **Nigel:** [sniffs] Myself...

 **Chad:** Huh?

 **Nigel:** [crying] I just embarrassed you...first, I destroyed the robots that were meant for other people, then I had to be brought here by you, Abby, and Cree...I called you an angel by accident...[hiding under the blanket]...you got to see my horrible bald scalp, and now...[hiccups]...I’m crying in front of you! I’m...[hiccups again]...so very sorry, sir!

 **Chad:** [softly] Ssh, ssh. It’s okay, Nigel. Trust me, everything will be fine. Do you need a hug or something?

 **Nigel:** No...[hiccups]...but please don’t leave me alone...

 **Chad:** Okay. I’ll stay here with you, then. Now just let yourself cry for now, okay? You might feel a bit better afterwards.

_[Nigel quickly breaks down sobbing. Chad softly hums a tune to comfort the crying boy. After a minute or two, Nigel manages to calm down]_

**Chad:** How are you feeling?

 **Nigel:** [exhausted] _Somewhat_ better...[peeking out of his hiding spot]...but I'm still not feeling that great.

 **Chad:** Oh, I see. ...Would you like me to hold your hand?

_[Nigel hesitates for a bit before holding out his hand to the older boy. Chad gently takes Nigel’s hand and gives it a squeeze. Nigel visibly relaxes at the comforting gesture]_

**Chad:** So, let me tell you something, Nigel. [smiling warmly] Your battle against those adult robots was _amazing._ If those were real adults, I’m certain that you would save a _lot_ of kids.

 **Nigel:** [coming out of hiding from under his blanket] You think so...?

 **Chad:** I know so. And your concern about embarrassing me? I think that just shows you really care about the feelings of other people, and that is an _excellent_ trait to have.

 **Nigel:** [smiling and blushing] Wow, I never would have thought about it that way...I’m flattered, sir.

 **Chad:** [chuckling playfully] You want to know who else is flattered?

 **Nigel:** Who?

 **Chad:** [whispering into Nigel’s ear] _Me._

 **Nigel:** [turning redder] What?! Why?!

 **Chad:** [moving his face away so he can see Nigel’s flustered expression] Your angel comment, of course. [tracing small circles on Nigel’s hand] It’s such a nice thing to say to someone, don’t you think? [sighing lovingly] Thank you so much for the compliment, Nigel.

 **Nigel:** [chuckling bashfully yet happily] I, er, wasn’t intending it in the romantic way, sir. I mean, it was just...an accident, you know? But, um, to be honest, you really do look like an angel because, uh, you’re just so beautiful--[Chad softly chuckles]--I mean, uh, because you're so nice, you know?

 **Chad:** [flirtatiously] Are you always this smooth, Nigel?

 **Nigel:** Oh no no, not me! I, uh, don’t really get a lot of attention...

 **Chad:** You sure~? [caressing Nigel’s cheek] Because your cute ramblings might actually attract a lot of ladies...and maybe a few guys, too...[winking at Nigel]...understand~?

 **Nigel:** [chuckling again] Oh my...you’re quite smooth yourself, Chad... [putting a hand to his heart and sighing happily]...and I _like it._

 **Chad:** [blushing bashfully] Oh, um, thank you, Nigel. Um, hey, is it alright if I, uh, touch your scalp?

_[Nigel eagerly nods, which prompts Chad to start stroking the younger boy’s scalp. Nigel hums happily at the gentle touch]_

**Chad:** [flirtatiously] Now, about your so-called ‘horrible’ bald scalp...I can think of quite a few advantages to being bald~

 **Nigel:** Like what...?

 **Chad:** Let’s see.....no lice, no dandruff, and the fact that a bald scalp pretty much says ‘Kiss me’! [freezing up]...Um, _are_ you okay with me kissing you...?

 **Nigel:** _Yes._

_[Chad starts peppering Nigel’s scalp with soft kisses, which makes Nigel laugh gleefully. After a bit, Chad abruptly stops kissing Nigel, to the younger boy’s disappointment]_

**Chad:** Sorry I had to stop kissing you. I’d probably collapse from sheer cuteness if you kept laughing.

_[Nigel gives Chad a big bashful smile]_

**Chad** : Wow, you have a really nice smile...[clearing his throat] Um, anyway! Let’s get back to talking seriously, okay? [gently taking Nigel’s hands] There’s something important I have to ask you.

 **Nigel:** What do you need, sir?

 **Chad:** [smiling warmly as he squeezes Nigel’s hands] I want to see more of you. Your abilities, your lovely personality, _everything._ I know it’s a bit sudden, and you don’t have to decide right now, but...

 **Nigel:** [elated] Yes?!

 **Chad:** Nigel...can I be your mentor?

 **Nigel:** [tearing up] Yes! A million times yes! [sitting up and hugging Chad] This is the happiest moment of my life! I won’t let you down, sir! I’ll be the best student ever, sir!

 **Chad:** [returning the hug] And I’ll be the best mentor ever, Nigel. [strictly] But I’m not going to go easy on you, understand?

 **Nigel:**...Yes, sir.

 **Chad:** [putting his hands on Nigel’s shoulders and looking at him with a serious expression] From now on, you will have to fight _many_ tough foes. Those robots you destroyed are _nothing_ compared to what lies ahead, got it?

 **Nigel:** [looking down at the floor]...Got it.

 **Chad:** [tilting Nigel’s chin back up] However, I’m confident that you’ll be fine. You’ll do great, I just know it. Now I want you to...[Nigel giggles and blushes]...hmm? What’s up?

 **Nigel:** I, uh, don’t suppose you could...whisper into my ear again...? I just _really_ like your voice, sir. Although... you don’t _have_ to do that. I mean, I don’t want you to, uh, be uncomfortable--

 **Chad:** [whispering into Nigel’s ear] On the contrary, my dear Nigel...I don’t mind whispering into your ear. In fact, I _love_ doing it. Anything to get you to stop thinking poorly about yourself~

 **Nigel:** [shuddering] Oh, thank you, sir...um, sorry, what were you saying?

 **Chad:** Ah, yes. I want you to say ‘I’m a heroic, adorable boy’.

 **Nigel:** Um...I’m a heroic adorable boy?

 **Chad:** [tracing his finger along Nigel’s shoulder] Good, but I want you to say it more confidently, please~

 **Nigel:** I’m...a heroic adorable boy!

 **Chad:** Great. Now say it again, please~

 **Nigel:** I’m a heroic adorable-- [Chad kisses him on the scalp] -- _boy_...!

 **Chad:** Wonderful. Would you like me to keep talking, Nigel~?

 **Nigel:** [turning very red] Yes...

 **Chad:** [tracing his finger along Nigel’s spine] What do we say, Nigel~?

 **Nigel:** Sir, please...[Chad kisses him on the scalp again]... _please_ keep talking! I, uh, your voice is so beautiful, sir... _you_ are beautiful. [shuddering again] You’re an angel...

 **Chad:** Oh, excellent. Excellent use of compliments, my dear Nigel--

_[Nigel suddenly sneezes. Worried, Chad pushes Nigel back a bit to see that the younger boy’s nose is bleeding. Chad quickly takes out a tissue and gently pinches Nigel’s nose with it]_

**Nigel:** I’m sorry, sir...

 **Chad:** [seriously yet softly] For what? For getting a nosebleed? Look, kid, cold and dry environments such as these can cause nosebleeds very frequently. [smiling warmly] Don’t worry about it, okay?

 **Nigel:** [smiling softly] Yes, sir.

 **Chad:** Good. Well, I gotta tell you, Nigel...this will be start of a wonderful relationship. I just know it!

End

**Author's Note:**

> I never intended for Chad to act like Klavier Gavin from the Ace Attorney series, but here we are.  
> ...Wait a minute! Chad is shown several times to be quite the mischievous guy! 
> 
> Okay, first, there's Operation Treaty (surprise, surprise).  
> After Chad applauds Nigel for defeating a giant adult robot, Chad asks Nigel this:  
> "Do you have what it takes to defeat...me?!"  
> Nigel stammers a bit, then Chad says (with a big smirk on his face): "I don't recall giving you a choice, cadet!"
> 
> Then throughout their fight, Nigel gets thrown around a lot...and Chad is just smirking the whole time, as if he's having fun.  
> (Oh, and something else to add: after the fight, Chad proudly/happily says "You're pretty good, kid!" and helps Nigel up. Then the two happily get their picture taken.)
> 
> Later in the episode, Chad says this (again with a big smirk): "I guess I'll let you slide this time, Nigie!". I don't think further comments are needed.
> 
> And finally, the brief scene in Operation Elections which shows Chad trying to sweet talk a girl. Again, no further comments are needed.
> 
> TLDR: Chad is the kind of person who loves to mess with people for fun, but he also knows when to be serious, too.
> 
> PS: So what exactly caused Nigel's nosebleed? The cold environment? Chad himself? Or both? I'll leave that question unanswered.


End file.
